Melt
by KotomiSchiffer
Summary: Inspirado en Melt de Miku Hatsune:3 Ichigo y Orihime.


**One shot inspirado en la canción y un cosplay pv que vi de Melt de Hatsune Miku. *Ichihime***

Despierto por la mañana, con un pensamiento, y eras tu, mire mi calendario, y hoy era el día que salía con Ichigo Kurosaki, Siempre hablaba con el, entablamos una bella amistad y hoy seria el dia que lo volveria ver después del accidente.

*Flash back*

Estaba en la biblioteca, luego de clases, leyendo un buen libro.. Dracula de Bram Stoker, me perdi tanto en la lectura que se me hizo tarde, como soy tan despitada corri en los pasillos de la biblioteca cuando de pronto me tropeze con un chico de cabello naranja, gracia al impacto mis cuadernos y libros cayeron a suelo, yo solo lo veía, nunca lo había visto, me quede contemplando por unos instantes al chico, realmente guapo, pero el me saco del "trance" al ayudarme a levantar mis libros.

-Lo siento mucho, no debo correr en los pasillos- dije con mucha vergüenza.

-Descuida, fue un accidente no?- dijo con una risa muy agradable.

-S-si- logre decir tartamudeando.

-Lo siento.. soy Kurosaki Ichigo- se presento con un tono mas serio, y un ceño fruncido muy tierno.

-Mucho gusto Kurosaki- kun. Soy Inoue Orihime- dije sentía que me que si fuera por la gravedad, caería al suelo.

-Igual Inoue… esté me preguntaba si no quisieras salir a comer conmigo, el sábado?

-Eh? Claro que si kurosaki- kun- dije, sentía que a sangre llegaba a mi cabeza, iba a salir a comer con un chico que acababa de conocer, todo tiene que empezar por algo no?

-De acuerdo Inoue, deja que te de mi número de teléfono.

-Nos vemos el sábado, adiós Inoue- dije despidiéndose

Solo logre decirle un nos vemos kurosaki –kun, sabia que esto seria el inicio de algo lindo.

*Fin de flash black*

Me acorde de un peinado que vi y dije ¿Porque no? Me hice una trenza de lado muy larga, me puse un broche de flor, una falda rosada, lista pasa salir y veras lo muy linda que puedo ser.

Sali y estabas esperándome el lugar quedado, se veía tan bien con unos jeans y una camisa color celeste, y claro su cabello naranja despeinado.

Caminamos juntos para ir al parque.

**Melt.**

Me derrito pensando en ti, soy demasiado tímida para decirte que te quiero.

No podre verte a los ojos ¿Podre hacerte saber mis sentimientos? Al final quien ha detenido mi corazón eres tu.

El clima de esta mañana no fue el mejor, me tomo desprevenida, poco a poco gotas caian en mi rostro, nos refugiamos en un local, si hubiera una tienda cerca, para comprar un paraguas, luego veo el que saca un paraguas verde y se acerca a mi.

-Ven conmigo inoue- dijo sonriente.

-S-si – dije acercándome a el. Espero que no haya visto mi rostro enrojecerse, y fue ahí donde me enamore de ti.

Caminamos juntos por todo el paseo, estoy tan cerca de el que puedo sentir su respiración, estoy temblando, m corazón late fuertemente, me acerco a su mano y la tomo y el toma la mía con fuerza y cariño. Todo gracias a un paraguas… tan cerca que siento su aliento, que debo hacer, Dios por favor deten el tiempo por siempre.

Y esta cascada de lagrimas cuando parara? Per soy tan feliz en este momento que no importa.

De pronto la lluvia se va, y se ve un arcoíris, el toma mi mano con mas fuerza, es increíble como una persona causa tanto en mi.

**Melt.**

La hora de decirnos adiós ha llegado, espero volver a verte, pero quiero decirte lo que siento, oh Dios que estemos juntos por siempre. Ya te extraño y no te has ido.

-Abrazame- dije sin pensarlo.

-Era una broma- dije sonriendo y esta vez sabia que me había sonrojado.

Siento un pequeño jalon de parte de el apegándome a su cuerpo y abrazandome. Cuando me di cuenta que si no fuera por el alguien me hubiera arrollado con su bicicleta. El siempre rescatándome.

Se despego de mi y me miro a los ojos, se acerco a mis labios y me beso. Senti que mi corazón se salía de tanta felicidad. El termino el beso.

-Te quiero Orihime- Dijo susurrando a unos centímetros de mi.

-Te quiero Ichigo.

Fin.

Simplemente amo esa canción y no pensé en nadie mas que en mis dos peli naranjas favoritos:3 Espero les guste(:


End file.
